You are my Destiny
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Karena kaulah takdirku.../YunJae/Oneshoot only!


**Pairing: YunJae opkors!**

**Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka. Kalo Changmin ya punya saya! #Dihajar massa**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: This is Boy's love! Typos yang diusahain nggak ada! **

**Yang nggak suka sama pairingnya, get the hell outta here! Daripada ntar muntah dan mual sendiri? Got it memorized? Good^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Destiny**_

_._

_._

.

_From the first time I saw his eyes_

_I know he's my destiny_

Gemerlap-gemerlap lampu terlihat jelas di tengah kegelapan kota Seoul. Walaupun waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam, masih banyak orang-orang berkeliaran di salah satu distrik. Disanalah tempat para prostitute, baik yeoja maupun namja mencari kilennya.

Seorang namja berumur 17 tahun tampak sibuk memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapan mobilnya. Tak jarang beberapa Yeoja mengetuk kaca mobilnya dan menawarkan diri, yang tentu saja ditolak secara halus. Dia mencari seseorang yang sudah menangkap hatinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

* * *

_-Flashback 5 days ago-_

* * *

"Kim Jaejoong imnida."

Namja cantik itu membungkuk dan tersenyum manis. Seisi kelas sudah berbisik-bisik bahkan sampai ada yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Jaejoong adalah seorang namja yang tampan dan juga cantik. Bibirnya berwarna merah cherry dan sangat menggoda. Matanya besar dan berkilau bak mutiara. Rambut brunettenya yang lurus dan terlihat berkilau. Kulitnya putih seperti susu.

"Kim Jaejoong kau duduk di..." seongsaenim memutarkan bola matanya ke segala arah untuk menemukan kursi kosong yang bisa digunakan oleh Jaejoong. Pandangannya terhenti pada kursi kosong yang berada di pojok.

"Ah, kau duduk di pojok sana." Ucap seongsaenim. Jaejoong mengangguk dan beranjak menuju kursinya. Setelah itu, seongsaenim kembali mengajar. Jaejoong terlihat serius memperhatikan pelajaran tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya dari tadi.

_Those eyes..._

_Looks so sparkle_

* * *

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah dengar soal murid baru itu?" Terdengar suara para murid yang sedang ngegosip. Yunho hanya memutarkan bola matanya sebal. Kalau kumpulan manusia itu menggosip, pasti akan ramai dan heboh tidak karuan.

"Kim Jaejoong? memangnya ada apa?"

"Kabarnya dia itu adalah seorang pelacur!"

"Hah? Jinjja?"

"Ne! Salah seorang murid melihatnya sedang jalan-jalan dengan ahjussi tengah malam!"

Yunho melebarkan matanya. tangannya langsung menarik kerah seragam salah seorang murid yang baru saja selesai berbicara. "Dimana?! Dimana dia melihat Jaejoong?!"

"Di-di distrik 12..." jawab murid itu dengan nada ketakutan. Yunho melepas cengkramannya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Dikeluarkannya handphone miliknya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Carikan info tentang Kim Jaejoong sekarang juga."

* * *

_-Flashback ends-_

* * *

Yunho membaca kertas yang berisikan informasi lengkap Jaejoong yang baru saja diserahkan oleh orang suruhannya tadi siang itu sekali lagi. Tangannya mencengkram erat kertas itu sampai menjadi lecek.

_Nama: Kim Jaejoong_

_Umur: 17 tahun_

_Anggota keluarga: None_

_Alamat: Apartemen DBSK, Seoul, No.46_

_Pekerjaan: Part timer cafe SM & Prostitute distrik 12_

_Sekolah: SMA Shinki kelas 3_

TOK TOK TOK

Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kaca mobilnya yang diketuk. Dia berpikir mungkin saja yeoja-yeoja yang tadi, namun dia salah.

Kim Jaejoong yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, langsung saja Yunho membuka kuncinya dan membiarkan Jaejoong masuk. Jaejoong sendiri masuk dengan santainya tanpa menyadari siapa orang yang dia pilih sebagai kliennya malam ini.

"Y-Yunho..." ucap Jaejoong kaget saat menyadari siapa pemilik mobil yang sedang dia taiki itu. Yunho hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau... kesini karena gosip yang beredar, ne?" tanya Jaejoong. "Dan setelah itu kau akan melaporkanku pada guru, ne?"

Yunho tidak menjawab melainkan menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan jalan ngebut menelusuri jalanan Seoul yang sepi. Yunho memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah minimalis yang berada di pinggir jalan.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong keluar dari mobilnya dan membawanya masuk ke rumah minimalis itu. Mereka berjalan ke kamar yang berada di ujung.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini, Jung Yunho!" omel Jaejoong disaat mereka sudah memasuki kamar.

GREP

Bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa diam karena bingung.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae, Kim Jaejoong." ucap Yunho.

"Eh?" Jaejoong kaget. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdebar kencang. Pipi marshmallownya berubah warna menjadi merah merona. Seumur hidupnya, inilah kata 'saranghae' yang pertama kali dia dengar untuknya.

Yunho merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jaejoong. Perlahan wajah mereka semakin dekat sampai bibir mereka bertemu. Entah mengapa Jaejoong tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang selain membiarkan Yunho menguasai ciuman mereka.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Jaejoong sebentar. Mata Jaejoong terlihat penuh nafsu. Bibirnya terlihat berkilau karena campuran saliva mereka berdua. Melihat pemandangan yang menggairahkan itu, Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya ke kasur.

_His lips tastes like cherry_

_His body smells like vanilla_

_His voice sounds like an angel_

_Everything about him is so perfect_

* * *

Namja cantik itu duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengancingi kemeja putihnya yang kebesaran. Pikirannya menerawang kepada kejadian tadi malam, dimana dirinya dimasuki oleh Yunho berkali-kali. Openingnya terasa perih. Bahkan punggungnya terasa berat seakan-akan diberi beban.

Jaejoong memutar posisinya menghadap Yunho yang masih memejamkan matanya. Tangannya mengusap pipi namja musang itu dengan lembut.

"Mimpi ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata..."

Jaejoong mengecup bibir kissable milik Yunho lalu beranjak dari ranjang. Dipungutnya pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Saat hendak memasuki kamar mandi, seseorang memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang.

"Ini kenyataan, Joongie."

Jaejoong tersenyum miris lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Dirinya tidak boleh mencintai namja bermata tajam itu. Tidak boleh.

Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong agar menghadap padanya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku jatuh cinta pada dirimu? Apa itu salah?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Rasanya terlalu mustahil putra seorang pebisnis besar jatuh cinta pada pelacur rendahan sepertiku."

"Suka atau tidak suka, kau harus menerimanya, Joongie."

Jaejoong tersenyum manis lalu mengecup bibir Yunho. "Nado Saranghae, Yunnie." Dipeluknya tubuh namja yang lebih besar darinya itu.

* * *

"Kita jadi bolos sekolah ya..."

Yunho tertawa mendengar celoteh namja yang sekarang resmi sebagai kekasihnya. Bolos sekolah? Yep, mereka terpaksa harus membolos karena tadi pagi mereka melanjutkan aktivitas kemarin malam. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk di ranjang dengan selimut yang hanya menutupi tubuh bagian bawah. Jaejoong terlihat nyaman bersandar pada dada bidang Yunho.

Yunho mengecup pipi marshmallow Jaejoong. "Sesekali tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ne..." jawab Jaejoong. "...Ah!"

"Hmm? Wae?"

"Mumpung bolos, aku mau part time!" ucap Jaejoong. Yunho menahan tubuh Jaejoong disaat namja cantik itu hendak beranjak dari kasur.

"Berhentilah bekerja."

"Eh...?" Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Aku yang akan mengurus seluruh biaya hidupmu. Lalu, kita tinggal bersama disini."

"Ta-"

Yunho membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya sesaat. "Tidak ada kata tapi. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya3"

_Doe eyes_ Jaejoong mengeluarkan air mata. Sedikit isakkan keluar dari mulutnya.

"W-Wae?" tanya Yunho panik sambil berusaha menghapus air mata Jaejoong yang terus mengalir.

"K-kenapa kau berbuat sampai sejauh ini?" tanya Jaejoong disela-sela isakkannya. "A-apakah tidak merepotkan?"

"Aniya." Jawab Yunho santai. "Demi bersama denganmu, aku akan melakukan apa saja."

Jaejoong tersenyum manis lalu memeluk Yunho. Seumur hidupnya, inilah pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang sangat menyayanginya. 10 tahun Jaejoong hidup di dunia yang penuh dengan kegelapan, dikasari dan dinjak-injak, dipandang sebagai manusia hina oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Dan sekarang, seseorang telah menyinari hidupnya. Seseorang akan selalu membawanya keluar dari kegelapan tak berujung itu.

"Gomawo, Yunnie..."

.

.

.

_We'll always be together from now_

_Because you're my destiny_

_Kim Jaejoong_

_I swear I'll make you happy_

_Until death do it's part_

* * *

**Horeeeeee...**

**Akhirnya lahir juga nih FF. Kalo boleh ngaku, nih FF ngerjainnya lebih lama daripada FF Pretty boy! #Promosi**

**Padahal ini kan Ncnya diCut!**

**Apakah cerita ini bagus? Atau gaje dan aneh?**

**Thanks kepada yang membaca FF ini! *Bow***

**Repiu pliss?**


End file.
